Rizen
by Shades22
Summary: Voldemort attack but Lily and James are still alive with their two kids; Garrison (Gary) Potter, the boy-who-lived their birth son and Hadrian (Harry) Potter their adopted boy. The boys don't know they're not twins but one of them suspects such and now they are going to start at Hogwarts. Evil Dumbledore, Good Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**H**ello Readers,

I've decided to redo post all the chapters; I thought it would be best just to go back to basics a use an 'XXXXXXXXXXXX' as my dividing line. So enjoy the story how I wanteed it to be read in the first place.

B]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**Rizen**

"Get out the way idiot!" Garrison Potter shouted as he rode his broom around the backyard. Harry rolled his eyes at his younger brother, from where he sat under a tree reading. Honestly Harry couldn't understand how he was in his brother's way when his brother Gary, didn't even come close to the tree. Hell, the broom barely stayed a steady three feet in the air. Gary didn't really have any talent for flying, let alone anything for that matter but his brother didn't seem to mind, so why should Harry. It was Gary who was ruining his future for not noticing not anyone else, although Harry was sure the blame would somehow make its way to him.

Harry disregarded his brother completely and could only pray that when the two of them finally entered Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that the two of them would finally be separated. How he hated his spoiled brat of a twin. If it wasn't for their parents always cratering to that idiots' every need, maybe the two them would have gotten along better. Then again with his brother being the supposed savior of the Wizarding World, he doubted it. Half the time his family even forgot he existed well, all except his Mother and Godfather Sirius, who he barely saw since he was a high ranking Auror. He sighed loudly before focusing his attention back on the mystery novel he held in his overly clean hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Humming Reysha Melone worked on uploading the Archaic Consecutive files, elders scrolls and books on to magically enhanced muggle computers. The devices that those muggles created had always helped improve her way of life and now that she was finally able to convince the rest of the board to implement them; she was more than happy to organize them. Only the board was given permission by the Head of the AC to upload all their files and documents onto the computers since certain files needed security. That meant most of the work would be done by her, many didn't agree with her methods of doing things but they would never argue for she always had better results which they had always disliked for some reason she didn't understand. If they were all working towards the same goal wouldn't you be happy if someone you knew accomplished something great also by Reysha doing most of the work that meant things got to be her way, which allowed her to go through files long forgotten and make sure to correct any mistakes they had made in the past. She had already found a few minor mistakes that the AC had made to a few elder pure bloods of today but nothing that needed any AC member to rapidly intervene.

Although Reysha secretly longed to come across such documents just to give her something she could throw all of her effort into again. Not that she minded paperwork, it's just that it had been at least a few months since she's been on a real mission. She knew that half the reason she had so few jobs was due to her age, for she was only eleven which Reysha didn't see the problem considering she's been a member for a few years now. When she was younger her family became corrupted by their own power and greed that resulted in the Ministry turning a proposition from them down. That wasn't appreciated by them in the least bit and the results were horrifying, she ended up killing her own family out of mercy plus some Ministry members that attempted to do some more than seedy thing to her. Courts ruled her not guilty of any false charges they could come up with for they had to blame someone for there losses and had to call her estranged Uncle Marius to take custody of her. He was the one who brought her to Britain.

Marius had been with the AC straight out of Hogwarts, so after a year of living with him, she also entered since his work her intrigued her. Reysha had always been bright but with the knowledge of the AC at her very small fingertips she turned into what many of her coworkers called the Devil's Only Genie. DOG for short, she was the only animal the AC would ever need or she hoped that would be so, unless she found the others. Being as young as she was Reysha waved her wand she had specially made for her to get the time of the afternoon. She like being able to use a wand but she liked using magic without one even more but her uncle said to be cautious about who she did that around. Her Uncle tried to keep her on a schedule but more often than not she avoided it with some saying of 'I'm in the middle of a file or can't stop halfway,' and he would leave her be as he made a face at her.

Though if she called him from her magically enhanced muggle cell phone to update him on what she was doing every few hours, Marius didn't care what she did for he knew she could more often than not take care of herself. Her Uncle knew her to be a good kid with grand and beneficial intentions for her friends and family mainly. She has strong values and morals that many adults wouldn't be able to follow or be confused trying to understand what would make a child like her. Marius knew how she grew up within that demented part of their family for what little time she was with them. They made Reysha a strong responsible girl and that's all that mattered to him. Marius also knew that if she ever felt something was too much for her to handle that she would go to him or Olride Hyderwane the newest Head of the AC, his niece wasn't foolhardy and he thanked the Adviser for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhh!" Gary cried as he crumpled before trying to nurse his injured leg. Harry smirked over at his brother while he controlled his body from laughing, he had randomly glanced up to see his brother shout over to their father who just returned from work. Sirius was with him which was rare so the idiot stopped watching where he was going and collided with the only other tree besides the one he was sitting at. Harry seriously wanted to laugh at his brothers misfortune, it was more rare that the whole family seen him blunder. Normally Gary would injure himself and blame it on on Harry, even if they weren't even near each other at the time. It was also rare that their father believed Harry's side of the story, which was 'I wasn't even near him!' no matter how true it was.

Of course since the golden boy injured himself his family all ran over to him, cooing soothing words to calm him down his hysterics. As James their father picked him up, Gary glared and pointed in Harry's direction saying his brother curse him, envious of his broom skills. Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes once more in less than an hour, he could only thank Merlin that their mother Lily was around to scold Gary for the comment. Lily and Sirius his two favorite adults, of course there was Remus but he showed up less than Padfoot. Gary pouted and began to throw a fit which was odd considering how old they were but Harry would probably never understand what goes on in the mind of that moronic twin of his. Harry snickered mentally and barely stopped himself from giggling out loud as his brother fell out of their father's arms onto the ground from his fit throwing wiggle. Gary was ushered inside so Lily could get a closer look at his leg and Harry sighed in relief, it was so much more quiet without the fool or his warped worshipers around.


	2. Chapter 2

Reysha smiled as she read a text message from her Uncle Marius. She stopped fully working to reply back to him stating that no form of bribery would work on her and ended it with a laugh. With no success Marius has been trying to convince her to go to some type of school, preferably Hogwarts for a teenage experience. Although Reysha had agreed in the beginning, after meeting some of her co-workers' children, she felt that she was to advance to fit in with others her age. That wasn't for a lack of trying on her part either, most her age tended to be carefree and aimless while she already had a job and was goal oriented. She would go though if it would make Marius happy, then again she always tried to make him happy but she loved him being proud of her. Reysha put her phone back in a pocket on her lime green shorts before she turned to grab another file to begin working once more, she had to stop letting her Uncle distract her.

The file she reached for was unlabeled and had a numerous amount of both light and dark spells covering up half the information that was hastily written down in most of the notes. Reysha gasped as she uncovered the name of her Granduncle Ventur, sighed at the bottom of what now looked to be an old version for blood adoption. The spells she used to uncover this one page would have to be used on all of them, she needed to see what this file really contained, especially now that she knew it was somehow linked to the death of a respected AC and family member. She placed the paper she had clutched in her hands back down on top of the rest of the file, so she could wipe away a stray angry tear. Someone had taken away her blood and cause an almost never ending painful grief to one of her few loved ones and she cursed herself for her slight wish of action. That person would pay for taking away her family and for whatever crimes they obviously tried to cover up with their less than properly made charms and spells. Reysha noted to herself that she was probably so angry over that fact it was Ventur who was taken advantage of, since it was by his notes and journals that she learned her more secretive abilities.

The green eyed girl took a moment to calm herself so she could put all her effort into capturing the fiend who took the life of her blood and probably ruined countless lives for some stupid material gain. Based on the documents she was sorting through, Reysha found that not only was the blood adoption not legal but the child was stolen from his family as was another. It wasn't rare for documents like these to be found in later dates but she was sure the AC had done a case where all blood adoptions and the like had to be re-examined. Since this one obviously missed, for she knew unlabeled files were the first to be searched, than this could only have been an inside job and that meant they had a traitor. Reysha could only hope as she dug deeper into the file that it didn't go any further, for she knew matters like this broke families and brought pain to all those involved, leaving most emotionally unstable and scarred. Today's whole concept of Light and Dark didn't matter to her since she followed the old ways, this file not only showed that but the reasons it got started.

She would have to show this file and the ones that connected to Olride Hyderwane the Head of the Archaic Consecutive. Then if he agreed and trusted, they would show the information to the Council of The Eternally Neutral, where the ten top members of the AC and their partners gathered. All of them swore an oath even Reysha who was the youngest member in the Council of TEN and she had yet to find even one partner to compliment her abilities while a few members had sometimes two. Marius used to be a Ten member but just recently retired in hopes of finally being able to conceive a child to start the family he's always wanted. Picking up the file, Reysha went to search their columns for other files that could possibly be linked before taking them up to Office Zero and waiting for the AC Head to arrive while she continued to sort through the mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

After Lily examined her son's leg they gave him a mild healing potion and decided to take him to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, just to make sure there would be no lasting damage. Merlin forgive if the Savior of the Wizarding world was to be injured from something as minor as falling off his broom. That meant the annual Potter Barbeque was over and Harry could stop faking to enjoy the presence of the family who rarely remembered he existed except when they needed him to do something for them. Sirius and his mother Lily were the only ones who remember he had different interests than his moron of a twin or that he liked to peacefully sit beside someone without having to converse every two seconds of silence.

Harry was glad to be inside again, since Merlin only knew why his skin still burned from the harsh sunlight even with an enormous amount of sunblock charms covering every inch of it. He let go of the breath he was holding as everyone left, they probably didn't even realize he never followed them through the floo, it wasn't as though Harry expected them to either. Well he knew his mother, Lily and Godfather Sirius would notice but they wouldn't badger him over not sticking to Gary's side like glue. That was tried once and the end result was Harry showing them just what they were asking for and how much they really noticed him. He smirked at the memory for he had copied Gary's personality and they barely lasted a day, Sirius was the one with the courage to tell him he was being creepy. He also laughed when Harry said that his impression of Gary everyday.

Harry walked up the stairs to his room and firmly shut the door behind him, before using some wand-less magic to put up charms to make him feel more comfortable. It was like he didn't feel safe near them, something in the back of his mind always repeated to him that he didn't belong with these kind people and one day soon he's going to learn why. Harry smirked to himself as the thought entered his mind and then it turned positively devious about what he would do to pay them back for leaving him in the dark about his origins. He had heard their father James, give them many speeches about their family history, which family lines died out and who their cousins were and for him to keep information of that proportion from him there had better be a really good excuse for it. Flopping on his bed Harry released a sigh hoping that the day he could separate from Gary would come quicker and Hogwarts would have some intellectuals of a higher caliber than what he was use to. With those thoughts in mind Harry fell asleep anxious for the day Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Olride Hyderwane walked into Office Zero where he normally went about the day checking over important mission updates from the Council of TEN into a bloody mess of papers posted up on his walls and mess on his floor. He sighed, this display was the work of only one possible AC member, and though she was great at anything she felt like doing, he felt Reysha was too young for him to put on missions. Although the AC Head before him let her, he would not be so lenient for normally one could not enter the AC into they were sixteen which was the time most Wizards or Witches came into their inheritances. Somehow Reysha had become the youngest member to join not only the AC but the Council of TEN, and while many at first judged her by her age she proved that no matter what task she could be more efficient and effective than most other members. He was just an assistant to the last Head when she joined, all small and cute with a cool determination that matched the Council of TEN. Olride remembered one day in the lunchroom that some lower members were making fun of her and she ask what she could do in order for them to take her serious as a co-worker. He still felt how anxious he was when she challenged a member belonging to the Council of TEN.

Many laughed but when she just stood there and waited for a reply most adults were telling her to stop. She shook her head to them and told them they could shove their half-ass worries for it would only take moments for her to beat more than half of the occupants in the lunchroom. He chuckled as he seen Reysha hunched over some documents trying to figure them all out, when she first joined she would jump when anyone opened the door to where she was. He was glad she was more comfortable with him at least; Olride took off his coat and hung it up on the rack by his door before carefully making his way over to his desk. Out of respect Reysha sat on the opposite side and would wait for permission from him before going around the side so she could stand beside him and point to areas she spoke about. He sat down and she finally glanced up at him, normally her vivid green eyes would be aglow ready for anything but all he could see was a tired sadness mixed with a form of pity.

"Reysha," Olride said cautiously to start the conversation.

"We have a traitor, high in rank and ..," She choked up. He had never in his three years of knowing her seen her so emotional, it through him for a loop and he couldn't imagine what could be so bad to do this to her. For lack of a word she was a sense of hope to more than a few members of the AC who thought the old ways would die out with their generation.

"Should I call Marius?" She shook her head no, while she clutched some papers to her chest so tightly they wrinkled from strain. He didn't like the feeling he got from looking at her face, she appeared to be ready to cry at any moment but was trying her best not to show it.

"H-He would be devastated. Someone purposely murder Ventur plus others and betrayed the AC for money and a social standing with the Ministry." Olride listened closely to her words sitting up straight in his chair because before him was a member of the AC not just some little emotional girl. "I looked it up but that traitor was killed and now there's a whole set of problems to fix. A reported missing child to someone who used to be one of us was blood adopted into a random Light family and another child was taken by a family who have a horrible form of values."

"Reysha you're going to have to explain this better and it will be before the TEN. From the looks of it Marius will need to make an appearance. You will tell no one else of this until the meeting." Olride rarely had to use a commanding tone with her but the knock into her senses seemed to be exactly what she needed to get sorted out. "Now clearly tell me what all this is."

Reysha nodded her head and began to explain how she came across the file, what spells she used to unlock its secrets, who was all involved and when the first sign of this started. He sat back in his chair, he was swarmed with emotions half of them he couldn't even remember ever feeling them this strongly. He could see how Reysha was influenced, since she was rather lacking in the emotional department but now they had to make plans to start to correct a mistake made by a traitor. The first thing that came to mind was to find a way to get close to those involved and figure out their states of mind. An idea hit Olride so fast it sounded stupid in his mind but after a moment of debate, it was the only thing they had to go with until the Council of TEN could be informed. Most members shouldn't be back until after the school year started which was a month from now if thing went South for them and this needed to be dealt with now.

"Reysha accept the invitation to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3

A loud thump outside his door woke Harry up the next day, he glanced at the clock on his wall and noticed it was still early. So early in fact that his brother and father wouldn't be up yet, he stretched and grabbed his stuff for the shower. All clean and refreshed for the morning Harry snatched his book off his nightstand before exiting his room to go down stairs. Lily ushered a quick good morning as she read The Daily Prophet and sipped on a cup of coffee. Harry sat down at the table and their only house elf asked what he would like for breakfast, he replied orange juice and a buttered bagel. He slowly ate just happy to be in the same room as his mother without the shrill voice of his brother whining about something unnecessary every five minutes.

"Are you ready to go get your items for Hogwarts today, Raven." Lily asked her youngest son using his nickname. She smiled sweetly as she glance at her youngest boy, Harry had always been the quiet one but she was glad that he warmed up to them. Merlin knows the child needed a calm and friendly family to get over the emotions from what happened to him before they got him. Dumbledore didn't even tell them the full extent in what happened but James trusted the man so she acted like she did too. Lily no matter how much she distrusted the man would never turn away a child in need for she had seen what kind of mistakes could happen once that was done.

Harry opened his mouth to reply only for his voice to be overshadowed by Gary's yell of 'I'm first!' as he landed at the base of the stairs. Harry sighed and got up from his seat at the table, Lily upon noticing her son's change in demeanor also moved but in an attempt to stop him. Her hand missed only by an inch and her body was hugged by her oldest son Gary, thus halting her pursuit but she stopped to hear her boy's greeting while scolding her husband with her eyes. Lily slumped in her seat, she was seriously getting sick of having to remind James that Harry is there boy just as much as Gary. They legally blood adopted Harry in every way possible and now that he once again was starting to ignore Harry, she and James were going to have a nice long chat. Lily had noticed how strained the relationship between her oldest and youngest became after they were attacked five years ago by the Dark Lord himself.

Lily and James had left for the evening to go on a long awaited date night for their anniversary, they had been planning since the beginning of the month. Their friend Peter Pettigrew had agreed to watch the children for the night, that night Peter gave his life for their kids. The children had minor spell damage and a scar each, Gary had a larger lightning scar over his heart while Harry got a small one on his forehead. Harry's mainly covered his with his hair, then again Lily never noticed it until Harry caught a fever one night. By that time Dumbledore was claiming Gary to be the Savior of the Wizarding World and she didn't believe one bit of it but James did. Not wanting both boys to suffer Lily spelled Harry's scar and told him not to tell anyone he didn't trust with his life.

"Ah, Lils shouldn't we wake Harry?" James asked trying to revert her attention to something else, for he hated when she got that little crinkle between her brows.

"He just passed by you to go get his bag of stuff that he carries everywhere." Lily stated as she upturned her nose and James fully understood that he had ignored Harry. For just like a few years ago after a visit from Dumbledore he had once again forgot about Harry. With all the hype Dumbledore put on Garrison every time he stopped by, James always tried to spend more time with him, Dumbledore reminded him that his time with his boy might be short. Reminding him that he might lose his eldest to defeat a madman and that Gary needed to be trained to defend himself for the greater good of the world.

The fact that they weren't Harry's birth-parents didn't matter to them for they raised him and they made sure to go through the hardest blood adoption so that nothing could take Harry away from them. Through the adoption Harry had received his family hair like like Gary's but his dark coloring and then he got Lily's bright green eyes while Gary had his eyes and Lily's hair color. James remembered the night Dumbledore came to their doorstep with a young four year old, eyes so vacant from the horrors they could barely wonder of what truly happened before cringing. Dumbledore had told them about the Dark Wizards and how they tortured the boy while making him watch their parents death. Whatever wizards got to Harry had heavily Obliviated him to the point that only a Level Zero Mind Mage would be able to heal him. They didn't ask for Dumbledore to search for one, the man was already strained enough. Though they would give Harry the option of knowing a month or so before his inheritance, for by that time James was semi sure Harry's mind would be able to cope with the knowledge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Quirrell tracked aimlessly through the thicket of the woods, he was injured and losing blood fast. That vampire had really done a number on him but it was his fast thinking that let him escape while it was his fault for not surveying his surrounds that got him in the situation to begin with. Contrary to the beliefs of the public vampires weren't mindless beasts who constantly craved blood and murder families for fun. No blood was a way to recognized family and a form to become closer to a mate during bonding or times of high emotions. He gave a grim smile as he tried to piece himself back together with the few healing spells that he knew. Quirrell knew he didn't want to die now not when he finally found a way to calmly settle down and teach the young ways to defend themselves from some of the horrors of the Wizarding World.

He leaned against a tree to calm his breathing while his vision flickered before him, now would be the worst possible time to pass out. Trying to kept his mind clear he thought about how much he hate the Ministry and all the falsities they stood for. The once great group of leadership was nothing more than man with money and power buying each other off to hide secrets. So much was lost throughout the years and the only one who wanted to do anything about it was quickly accused of evil things. Even he admitted the man was harsh but he didn't do anything without a justified reason and that's why he had supporters like him. The darkness enclosed around him and Quirrell could hear a faint hissing drawing nearing to him before it seemed to surround him completely.

"Hello?" Quirrell spoke into the darkness, creeping out that his voice still worked but his eyes couldn't see. He tried walking but his body didn't seem to move as if something was holding him in place. The feeling he couldn't place, it was all around him tightly wrapped but fluid like heavy water.

"Greetings," A hiss answered. Quirrell turned his head from right to left searching for a figure in the blackness, at least his head moved he thought. Was he still near the tree, Quirrell didn't know and he could feel a presence watching him. Did his sight give out?

"Would you like to make a deal?" The hiss asked interrupting his thoughts, "I am need of a host, my body was stolen from me."

"What would I get?" Quirrell questioned hesitantly. His interest was piqued by this elusive creature but he wasn't foolish enough just to agree to anything.

"You would get to keep living, for right now you are face down laying in the dirt. Too much blood loss I presume," The hiss semi chuckled towards him, "Taking me in would heal those wounds but there would be a price to pay afterward."

The hiss stopped speaking but Quirrell knew it was still near. He wasn't ready to let go of his life yet and the hissing creature purposed was tempting. Quirrell knew he was going to take the offer no matter the consequences, he just wanted the thing to wait a few moments more, although he figured he didn't have much left. He gave the hissing thing his reply and he turned to the presence he felt creep up behind him. Standing in some clean black robes was a man whose appearance was similar to that of a snake, Quirrell quickly took a knee. He knew just who invaded his mind to seek shelter to regain strength, his Lord was back and Quirrell was all too happy to help his Lord do anything he desired.

"My Lord, you've returned," Quirrell stated still kneeling, "I'm glad to be of service to you." The hissing man chuckled darkly and asked to be informed of everything that transpired since his absence.


	4. Chapter 4

James waited at the base of the stairs for Harry to come back down, He would apologized to his son in his own way by giving him a bag that he was waiting to use as a Christmas gift. Harry stared at his father as he walked down the stairs and all too soon he knew he wasn't going to enjoy the next few minutes. James gathered Harry into a bone-crushing hug, Harry sighed, his father and Sirius were the only ones who didn't give a damn about personal space, although from time to time it was welcome he still felt uncomfortable being openly touched by others. Half the time though Harry didn't understand what made him so hesitant of the physical contact and that only made him question himself. James apologized to Harry and pulled out a small bag that strapped to the hip and gave it to his youngest boy. He watched as the boy's eyes widened and a smile broke out onto his face.

"F-for me!" Harry questioned hardly able to contain his joy. James had gotten him a shrinking bag, it could contain everything in their house if Harry was to guess on its capacity.

"It's my present for ignoring you this past week." James said as Harry attached the bag to the belt on his waist.

"Thank you father, you can ignore all you want if I get things like this," Harry stated before blushing vividly at his comment. James laughed and ruffle Harry's hair before dragging the boy towards their floo network opening.

When things like this happened Harry was more than glad that this was his family although in the back of his mind that voice stating he didn't belong here would hiss at him. Harry knew he was odd compared to the rest of his family, he enjoyed things they didn't and didn't really have the same joy for things they liked. Harry knew he was different especially when his mother took both him and Gary to a muggle Zoo to see animals and a small form of a muggle environment. He could talk to snakes, this one fat child was being extremely rude to the creature and constantly tapping on the glass before giving up and moving on. When that snake woke up to speak to him the boy came back only to push him out the way and he set thing creature free while locking the pudgy boy in the cage instead. Harry had laughed so hard before he walked off, not even caring about the ways the muggles were screaming in panic over the escaped snake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Council of TEN We're gathered here today to pick up the pieces a traitor left behind for us to clean." Olride stated after everyone took their seats, "Marius Melone and his partner Medi-Wizard Jake Harrell are back with us for this situation. Their family was the first catalyst for this traitor's actions without even knowing what was truly going on."

Shout and mumbles of outrage were heard all across the table, if there was one thing the Council of TEN could all agree they hated equally was traitor and greedy backstabbers. Reysha sat in her seat with her head down looking at her hands, she could feel the stares of the other members turn to her before looking away. She was worried how her Uncle would appraise her and she felt a small form of guilt for making him reveal his emotions openly in a public setting. She was only following Olride's orders by not telling him, that and her acceptance to Hogwarts wasn't really all her decision, she could only hope that Marius wouldn't be mad at her because of this. Reysha was too young at the time to understand what had happened to Granduncle Ventur when he died but she remembered how withdrawn Marius became, than again she had only met the man twice at a rare family gathering of a funeral. His death wasn't welcomed the first time, Reysha could only imagine how the knowledge that his death was actually a murder done by one of their own AC members would do to him.

The table quieted down, her hands shook as she tried to compose herself, she could feel the silent questions of her unnatural muteness before them. The topic not only involve her blood but the notice of a traitor, two things she had strong opinions about; one she loved and would fight to the death for and the second one she would slaughter just to have the satisfaction to be the one to kill it. Reysha raised her head but didn't look anyone directly in the eyes, she couldn't, not till this was over, till they knew what she knew.

"I'm sure many of you have noticed DOG's silence. It was her love of work which uncovered this repulsive material and between the two of us we have searched the catacombs for all files that link to this thing." Olride said as Reysha turned her eyes towards him, he pitied her young mind for having go through something so horrifying yet again. "This matter is so big that the whole Council of TEN will be involved. Your abilities and discretion will be needed at all times. DOG Will explain for I doubt I can explain the matter properly."

Reysha braced herself by sitting up straighter in her chair and she looked up, Olride had told her ahead of the meeting that she would be the one to present their findings since it was her that had found the initial cover ups. Her gaze clouded over as she began to recite to the Council, "I was uploading our files starting from five years ago since they should no longer be in circulation to our new electronic system when I came across an unmarked file squished between two other files. This file had been unchecked and collecting dust for what would be six years now." She said and then as an afterthought gave them the date and time in which the file was found by her.

"When I picked up the file I felt magic we banned from our usage as we no longer hold file knowledge from other members of the AC. I won't state the traitors name as it pains me to do so, but this thing used many spells, hexes and traps to make sure this information wouldn't be read." Reysha commented, "There were notices of missing children and raids from both sides of the short Dark Light (DL) war that was started only about twenty years ago. The thing that made me dig further into the file was a Blood Mark that was similar to my own; seeing as the mark belonged to Ventur Melone I understand why it is."

Marius gripped the table in front of him for he knew the worst was yet to come and he felt his life mate stiffen beside him. Ventur's death was the reason he decided to quit the AC and focus on starting the family he's wanted since a he was a little boy. Although now he felt a sense of pride in his niece for her ability to use such magic, when she didn't really have a teacher who could pass the knowledge to her personally. She could always talk to the family portraits but that hands on knowledge couldn't really be shown. Blood Magic was more hands on just like Defense Against the Dark Arts or like trying something without practice.

"The Blood Mark was dated the day of Ventur's passing and I discovered a few more made some days prior. He wrote some information down in blood that helped me understand just exactly what was going on." Reysha took a moment to breathe and steady herself, "The traitor who is now thankfully dead persuaded Ventur to help to do some Blood Adoptions, which Ventur found out later to be illegal. That knowledge led Ventur to undo his actions which resulted in the first Blood Mark I found dated on his death day. There is much more to this file than what was originally found, the further we go back the deeper the hole gets, so I would appreciate if each of you went through the file before you and we will have a discussion about how to approach this in let's say three hours."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry smiled as both his father and brother stumbled as they exited the floo system, his mother gracefully exited just like he had. Making sure everyone was present and ready, Lily led the way to Gringotts, a bank for wizards run by Goblins who loved money and shiny metal, anything of value really. Harry loved the rush he got from the ride to their vaults, they needed to grab enough money to pay for all their school items and then any other things they may need. He was glad that his parents gave him his own vault that way he didn't have to worry about explaining what he was spending his money on and why he would need such items. On the way out of the bank Harry's Goblin gave him a look that he had seen once before, when a matter of the utmost privacy must be discussed. He nodded at his Goblin suggesting he would make his way back sometime through the day, preferably with only his mother at his side and Harry knew just how to get rid of his male family members.

"Mr. Potter," a Goblin who Harry had never spoken to before said, "Follow me."

They followed the Goblin through a series of doors and hallways until he opened a door for them with a slight bow, Harry and Lily slowly walked by while nodding their thanks. Two seats were available before a rather grand ornate desk, sitting at the desk was an elderly Goblin and standing to the side of him was Harry's Goblin Griphook. Griphook was the one who told them to take a seat, the elder Goblin appeared to reading over some files. It wasn't until they sat down that the elder Goblin glance up to see them, he introduced himself as the elder Metalwork.

"Mr. Potter, it is because you are now eleven that they are some details we have to go over with you before school. This information pertains to your blood relations and the bank vaults available to you now." Metalwork stated, "Are you sure you wish Mrs. Potter to know this knowledge?"

Harry nodded his head before weakly saying yes. He always knew he was different from the rest of his family and now he was to find out why. Although Harry was smart enough to know what this was about he just couldn't understand, why his now adoptive parents wouldn't tell him. He didn't understand, what was so bad that he was always the last one to know when it involved him.

"Mrs. Potter, before we begin I have but one question for you. Do you know his parents?" Metalwork asked calmly.

Lily shook her head and said, "No, and it's not for lack of trying but every spell and bloodline parchment we used ended in flames." Harry glance over at her, that line probably just saved all the respect he thought was gone. They couldn't tell him because they didn't know and they were trying to find out for him. He had mixed feelings that he couldn't even begin to describe.

"That's understandable considering the circumstances," Metalwork stated, "Now, Harrison James Potter, your birth name is Rizen Salazar Riddle and you were adopted by the Potters when you were four almost five actually."

Lily gasped at the name, for when the Dark Lord was still alive she remembered Dumbledore calling that vile man Tom Riddle. She shook her head, there was no word of him having a son but then again why would he want to endanger his child. Lily then wondered if he came after them for his child and not just to attack them, if that happened to be the case then Dumbledore lied to them. Not only that but then the bad Wizards that hurt Raven Dumbledore's protecting them, Lily shuddered.

"It seems Mrs. Potter knows who that is," Metalwork stated. "To clarify for you Mr. Riddle, your father is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, your mother was the last Lady Bordellos she died trying to protect you. We don't know what happened, there's at least four months missing in the data we have for your family."

"Do you have anyway of finding out what truly happened?" Lily asked, she didn't want to believe that Dumbledore lied to them but if he did, she needed to know and hopefully correct the misunderstanding that happened. Her boy Harry, no Rizen gripped her had in his, she and James would have to explain to him why they never told he was adopted. She really wanted to have this conversation when Harry was older and they had more facts but she hoped their poor excuses would be enough. She didn't want to lose her boy.

"We can but that requires both signatures, blood and secrecy oaths." The elder Goblin said before whispering to Griphook to go get the paper work. "Since there's only two weeks until young Riddle starts at Hogwarts, I suggest we schedule a meeting for the day before. Griphook will send a letter, please only the two of you."

Lily and Harry nodded before they signed the paperwork for the Goblins. Harry was first to leave and Lily was second as she was at the door she turned to say farewell.

"Mrs. Potter I can tell you that speaking of this to your husband would be unwise." Metalwork said before giving the woman his standard goodbye for a Wizard. Harry walked out the bank mother and tow, he stumbled a bit. This was bad, almost every day James came back from work, he would say something about how horrible the Dark Lord was and about the lives he destroyed. Lily gathered Rizen into a hug and held onto him while murmuring soothing words into his ear.

"Raven, my beautiful bird. We need to keep it together for these next two weeks and we will find all the answers." She claimed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "For now we will continued shopping and enjoy this rest of the day together. A-and well me and you we'll talk about this next time we're here. Okay." Rizen nodded his head as he clutched onto her waist.

"I'm still your son right?" Rizen asked scared that they were going to throw him away. He saw the sliver of a memory, Dumbledore. Dumbledore had told him that his family did want him. That man, there was something else, it was just so blurry in his mind. Too blurry and it hurt. He'd tell Lily later no need to worry her now.

"Yes, yes Raven, you're mine." Lily stated hugging him tighter if that was even possible. "Always Raven always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back," Olride stated, "Now that everyone is here we can truly begin. Are there any questions?"

The entire council of TEN glance down at this massive task they had to undertake. Many of them had questions, just most didn't know how or want to start, this was going to get ugly. This file meant that for the second time since the AC began, they were going to interfere with the Wizarding World, humanity wise. Normally they sat back and watched as sides of power destroyed themselves and only jumped in to give Magical Creatures a home they could go to where they wouldn't be bothered. They even had a few laughs when the Ministry claimed to have cleared certain creatures to increase safety, when they know for a fact that those creatures move to a reserved space made just from them.

"I'll begin then, honestly I thought I had more time to prepare but many of you finished your most recent jobs early." Reysha stated trying to bring some of the life back into the conversation. It may have taken her a month but all she really needed was to be able to speak to Mari about this. Now that he knows she could function to the best of her abilities. "So my main suspect is the Headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore, any suggestions?"

"Since there are so many children that will be impacted by this we need a way to teach the children properly so they can make an informed decision." Twilen one of the more obscure Council of TEN Members stated. He always had some type of hood covering his face and dark robes, he was one of the few Reysha liked to be around. Had he not already had a partnership, she would have asked to pair with him for he seemed like he could compliment her abilities.

"Ah, yes about that, Reysha has kindly agreed to attend Hogwarts to give these children a chance." Olride said finally adding something to the meeting.

"I suggest we take everything very slowly, Dumbledore is a powerful man and has more half the ministry working for him." Twilen's partner, Coule stated. He was a fairy half breed with more darker origins but he was kind to those who deserved it and knew how to take down certain types of threats very well.

"That's fine, I will be suggesting to the children that things are not always what they seem and if they want help I am willing to give it. I will only step in if necessary, for I'm not sure if I can handle a child being abused but if that happens I will be sending word to Marius so you'll have a heads up for damage control." Reysha stated. Many nodded and much of what was to be decided need to beneficial to the ones they were doing this for, so knowing where they were in their thinking is a must. They would fix this mistake for if it was one of there ex-members then which ever boy or girl, children deserved their help.

"So I'll be taking you to get your items tomorrow then." Marius comment as the conversation on the file died down. They should leave on a lighter note then what they came in for. Reysha tilted her head to the side and slowly blinked at her uncle, clearly not understanding why he said what he did.

"Reysha, girls your age are not normally allowed out by themselves." Jake commented with a smirk. Marius pushed some of Jake's dark hair behind his ear and told him not to pick on his niece, which made Jake chuckle. Reysha's green eyes widened to owl like saucers and she chewed on her lip before mumbling about the loss of her precious freedom. Many of the Council of TEN Members laughed before giving their goodbyes and separating. They would begin work soon and Olride would organize all the information between everyone so no one was left out of the knowledge loop. Reysha got up to leave with her Uncle Marius and Jake but was stopped by Olride who randomly handed her and envelop from Gringotts.

"The day before your train, the Potters would like a word. Apparently were not the only ones trying to fix this, find out what the Goblins need from us to help this move along." He said his graying blond hair fell in front of his face as he reached down to hug her. "Be careful and check in."

Reysha nodded and smiled before grabbing Jake's and Marius' hands.


End file.
